Inuyasha vs Hiei
by Dread Pirate Jack
Summary: Inuyasha decides to follow Kagome and accidentilly gets himself caught by Hiei. changed penname, btw. formerly the fireblade alchemist.
1. What could that be?

This is my first fic so cut me some slack if it reeks.

It's the present day, Kagome just got back from the Sengouku Jidai. After taking a long hot bath she decided to go

for a bike ride around the city. Unknown to her, she had been closely followed since leaving the shrine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YYH.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was riding along a path in the park and, for seemingly no reason, stopped and wheeled around. "Who is there." she shouted 'No answer'she thought as she stood, listening to the breeze as it charged through the forest 'I better get outta here, just in case.' She started off again only this time she was really determined to lose what ever she thought was chaseing her. 'I was sure I saw a flash of red behind that tree.' "Oh well at least I'm almost to the lake, I can stop there for a rest."

'Damn, she's speedin up. How am I suposed to keep up with her now. If it weren't for that bike it wouldn't be a problem and what was she doin back there watchin for me. I'll have to back off for now or shes going catch me for sure.' Inuyasha thought as he raced through the trees beside Kagome.

Kagome was sitting on the shore watching a flock of birds lift from the trees across the gentle waters of the lake. She could sense a presence behind her and waited until it was within striking distance and turned. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hiei."

"What was that for onna?" asked the hot headed fire demon "I just came to ask what you were doing her by yourself."

"Don't worry about that, listen I think someone was following me. Could you have a look around to see if you could.......?" Before she could finish he was of to search the woods around the lake.

A few minutes passed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" then Hiei shouted "Onna come look at this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay look I know it was a little short and your probably wondering what the heck Hiei is doing there but don't worry I'll explain everything in next chapter.

Please R&R. Thanks

Oh and I would like to give a special thank you to my friend Kayla for giving me a lot of the ideas needed to write this story.


	2. Busted

Okay, like I told you in the first chapter this one and the next will be explaining all the weird things in it.

Thanks to the people who reviewed and serenity jewel, this one will explain hiei so just calm down ok. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onna come look at this." Kagome ran to where Hiei was standing on a grumbling mass of red cloth. "Inuyasha what the heck are you doing here? Were you the one following me?" asked the now slightly ticked miko.

"Yah, what of it. What are you gonna do shoot me with one of those fancy arrows of yours." Hiei could tell that they would be at each others throats for a while so he decided to sit down under the shade of a nice shady oak and wait out the storm. While sitting there his mind started to wonder. It took him back about two months to when he first laid eyes on one of the strangest girls he had ever met. (flashback) Koenma had just finished giving them their new assignment when he said "Oh yes, you will also need to find this girl, (holds up a picture) her name is Kagome. She lives somewhere in the Shinjuku area. Her skills are crutial to this mission and she has extensive knowlege of the particular demon you're after. Oh and Yusuke, I believe Kurama can help you figure out some of those big words." (end flashback)

Inuyasha and Kagome had just got finished arguing and had stomped off in opposite directions. Hiei, who had become quite taken with Kagome during their time togther, ran off towards her to see if he could help, or just increase her hatred of Inuyasha for the time being.

"Would you like to talk?" Hiei asked in the most concerned and comforting voice he could manage, which knowing Hiei probably wasn't too convincing. "It's just, sometimes I think he actualy means what he's saying plus he wouldn't even apologize or explain why he was following me." she said starting to sob. "Well" Hiei began, "maybe a little time away from him would clear your head. Maybe you should take a night to go out with some one, you know just have a little fun and forget about Inuyasha."

With that said he disapeared, wich normaly would have got her really pissed but she was to busy thinking about what he said. 'It would be nice to take a night off and I am do for a little excietment.'

That night Kagome went down to Hiei's apartment and knocked on the door. Hiei answered it and asked her "What are you doing here?"

"Hiei I wanted to ask you something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahaha hows that for a cliffhanger. I did get this one a little longer so I am getting better at this writing thing. I hope this one helped you figure out the thing with Hiei and Kagome and I'm not sure if I'm gonna add urimeshi or not so keep reading to find out.

Please R&R. Thanks

Oh and hi Kayla H


	3. TEN BUCKS!

Alright, I plan on making this one as long as possible, thats why I'm spending 3 days on it! So this one is for those of you with lots of time and nothing to do, like me.Hi Kayla!

This will be the last chapter in "Inuyasha vs. Hiei" but I will be starting another very shortly, top secret, (that means I've got no idea at the moment) and you can check that out sometime before 2-1-05 and I will also be co-authoring a story with my good friend Kayla Haynes who, if you were paying attention, I have been sending little notes to on my fics. She and I spend a lot of our free time making up inuyasha what ifs and thats where I got the ideas for this fic, thus the thank you in the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei, I wanted to ask you something." she said nervously.

"What is it?" he replied, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, do you want to go out for some coffee or sweet snow or ............?"

Upon hearing 'sweet snow' Hiei was off with kagome holding on for dear life. "Hiei slow your tiny ass down before you kill me." Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at what he had just heard out of this little girl. "What did you say to me onna?"

"Shut it dog breath." she clapped her hands to her mouth, suprised, 'For a second I could of sworn I was talking to Inuyasha. Why am I even thinking of him right now, I'm supposed to be having fun but instead all I can think about is that stupid mutt.' she sat thinking to herself. "I'm sorry Hiei it just slipped out I didn't mean to call you that."

"No" he said sadly "it was meant for him." He was pointing his thumb at a tree just to the right of Kagome. "Now Yusuke!" he screamed in a more lively tone "SPIRIT GUN". (Yep, thats right folks its Yusuke Urimeshi and I dare you to guess what he's shooting at.) For the second time in one week a red blob fell out of a tree, only this time he was unconscious before hitting the ground. Kagome covers her face with her hand "Not again."

Kagome was walking home with Inuyasha (only half unconscious by now) riding on her back. There was also one more person with them but he really didn't want to show himself at least not with Inuyasha even slightly aware. "Where the hell am I and why are you carrying me, _let go._" He jumped down but lost his balance (geting hit with a spirit gun really messes you up). "Ah shit!" **_BOOM!!!!_**

"Are you all right?"

"Yah"

**_BAM!!!!!!_** "How about now, huh?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was out cold.

She hard histerical laughter and then Hiei fell out of the tree he was hiding in laughing his head off. "That was hilarious I can't take it, I can't take it. hahahahahaha" When he calmed down Kagome asked him "And what the hell were you doing following me?"

"Hn, none of your business onna." which was really dumb especially after watching what happened to Inuyasha.

She was about to knock him to when Inuyasha woke up. She ran over to him and took him by the shirt (if you can't tell she's really pissed by now) and shouted "Now tell me right now why you've been following me all week or I'll sit you for the next hour and a half."

"Okay just get the hell off of me." She moved away so he could sit up.

"Well I'm waiting" she said menacingly.

"Well, Miroku bet me ten bucks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that for a final chapter. Like I said I'm sorry for ending this so fast but the next story I right will be a lot better and much longer I promise. Oh and before I forget the next fic I write will be YYH so check that out.

Please R&R. Thanks and good bye for now


End file.
